


The Art of Taming Thunder

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward First Times, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is an now an expert at the art of taming thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Taming Thunder

They had tried numerous times to have sex, but each time had ended the same. No matter how long the foreplay, or how gentle Asahi was they were never able to complete the task. Asahi hadn’t been able to penetrate Nishinoya at all without causing the smaller teen to grit his teeth in pain.

This time wasn’t any different.

Nishinoya squirmed uncomfortably underneath Asahi, despite begging his boyfriend to fuck him. Nishinoya’s body was tense and he trembling slightly.

“You need to calm down.” Asahi whispered caringly, his breath warm against his boyfriend’s ear.

“I am…” Nishinoya wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck, “Please Asahi, I need -- I need you too --.”

“Yuu…”

“Ahh --” Nishinoya’s body shuttered, he could feel Asahi’s penis slowly begin to descend, he slapped him on the shoulder, “Ow, ow, Asahi stop!”

Asahi took in a sharp breath and backed up, “I’m sorry!”

Nishinoya grunted, he shook his head and pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes. Once more Asahi apologized, Nishinoya could feel the bed beginning to shift underneath him. Before Asahi could stand up, Nishinoya launched himself into his arms with such force they both fell against the floor.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Asahi raked his hands through Nishinoya’s damp hair.

“I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me.”

“Maybe you’re not doing anything wrong, maybe I am?”  
  
“Asahi, maybe your dick is too big?”

Asahi laughed nervously, “I’m sorry.”  
  
Nishinoya sighed, and buried his face in Asahi’s neck, “Don’t be, it’s not a bad thing.” he sighed again, “Do -- do you think you could ask Daichi?”

“A-ask Daichi about sex?”

“Or Suga, or someone for advice because we’re doing something wrong and it’s frustrating.”

Asahi was quiet for a moment, he moved his hands down from Nishinoya’s hair toward the middle of his back, “Yeah, okay I’ll ask.”

During lunch the following day, Asahi decided to seek sexual advice from his fellow third year friends. The best part, was that he didn’t even have to initiate the conversation topic, Daichi did when he casually asked, “How are things going with Nishinoya?”

Asahi turned a bright shade of red, he looked away as Suga laughed at how uncomfortable he had become.

“He -- okay, yeah, everything is fine.”  
  
“Really?” Suga leaned across the desk with an encouraging smile, “The way you said that would make me think otherwise.”

“No, everything is fine, but um…” Asahi leaned back a little, trying to distance himself from his friends because he was a little embarrassed about what he was about to ask, “I have a question, I guess?”

“Are you sure it’s a question?” Daichi teased.

“Yeah, I’m sure um -- this is embarrassing, soo…” Asahi leaned forward and whispered, “We’re having problems of the sexual kind and --”

Daichi gently punched Suga on the shoulder, “Told you they’d have problems.”

“What is that -- did you two -- oh my God…”

Suga rolled his eyes, “Calm down, Asahi, Daichi and I sometimes have conversation about...well…”

“Please stop.” Asahi begged.

“Alright, so…” Daichi reached down into his school bag and pulled out a flat object wrapped in grid paper, “Take this.”  
  
“What is..?”

Daichi leaned in and whispered, “Some condoms and lube.”  
  
“And you carry that around with you?”  
  
“Its for emergencies.” Suga said.

“Emergencies?” Asahi repeated, “What do you mean emergencies?”  
  
Suga glanced over at Daichi with a sly smile, “Oh, nothing, anyway…” he turned his attention back to Asahi, “That’s the stuff Daichi and I use, oh and you should finger him a little before you go in. Once you go in, you don’t want to just slide in -- slowly even. You’re going to want to stop every few seconds for a few seconds to make sure he’s not uncomfortable.”

Asahi stared at Suga and Daichi for a few seconds, then looked down at the disguised lube and condoms, “Thank you.”

 

Nishinoya’s parents had left to go visit family late Saturday night and wouldn’t be home until early Monday morning. This would at least give them a few tries.

Asahi had decided that he was going to be a fucking gentleman to Nishinoya, and by doing so, getting him to relax a little bit. Not to mention, Nishinoya loved it when Asahi was romantic with him. However, he had to be unconventional about it, yeah, flowers were nice and all, but they were a common symbol of romantic intent. Asahi knew that Nishinoya might like the idea of flowers, but he might like the physical activity of a water gun fight better.

And Asahi was right.

Asahi showed up at Nishinoya’s house shortly after his parents had left, he was holding two water guns. Nishinoya’s eyes lit up at the sight of both Asahi and the toys he had brought with him.

“So, do you want to go to the --”

“Yes!” Nishinoya was so excited he didn’t even need Asahi to finish his sentence, he shut the door behind him.

The pair of them went to a small wooded area, Asahi gave Nishinoya a few seconds to run in without him and hide. Asahi knew he would never stand a chance against someone so sneaky as Nishinoya not to mention his height gave him an advantage. The two of them played out in the woods, squirting each other with water guns until the sun began to set.

Nishinoya realized he enjoyed attacking from above, he snuck around in the trees, playfully teasing Asahi. This was one of the only times he could admire Asahi from such an elevated perspective. It was exciting and a little arousing to be chasing Asahi through the park, but Nishinoya couldn’t stay away from him too long. Although it was wonderful to see him from above, the desire to be by his side was stronger.

Nishinoya hopped down behind him and sprayed him on the back of the shoulder, “Got you!”

Asahi jumped a little and turned around, smiling.

“It’s late, and I’m out of water,” Nishinoya noticed, he reached out and grabbed Asahi’ by the wrist, “Let’s go back home, and change before it gets cold!”

“Y-yeah.”

Nishinoya glanced back over his shoulder, “Oh, Asahi you’re blushing, did you know that?”

“Oh, um...yeah it’s just --” Asahi stammered, he was mesmerized by the way Nishinoya’s shirt clung to his skin, a mixture of water and sweat had glued the fabric to his muscles and it left Asahi a mess, “You just um…”

Nishinoya smiled, “You look hot too, Asahi!”

Asahi leaned down and kissed Nishinoya on the forehead, and whispered so fast he wasn’t even sure Noya understood everything, “You’ll look hotter when I get those wet clothes off you.”

“AH, ASAHI!” Nishinoya turned a bright shade of red and slapped Asahi on the back, “Well, if you put it that way --then let’s hurry home!”

Before Asahi could take Nishinoya’s clothes off, they both decided to shower up and get clean. While Nishinoya was showering, Asahi pulled a bouquet of flowers out of his backpack and set it on the table for his boyfriend to find while he made them sandwiches in the kitchen.

As Nishinoya dried his hair, he began shooting text messages to Tanaka:

_i think im gonna get laid tonite_

_bs u said that five times alreday_

_gonna try again this time for sure_

_ha_

_really_

_dont do nothing to hurt yurself_

Nishinoya left his phone in the bathroom and went down the hall. Asahi looked up and saw Nishinoya standing there, only wearing boxer shorts and one sock.

“I made dinner for us, and here,” Asahi handed the flowers over, “These, I got these for you!”

Nishinoya blinked a few times but his breath kept getting caught in his throat, “Um, Asahi…” he took the flowers and stared down at them, he wasn’t sure what type they were but he did know they were pretty, “...I um…”

Hearing the uncertantity in Nishinoya’s voice, Asahi stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, “Is there something wrong?”

Nishinoya shook his head, he could feel his heart thumping hard against his chest and a wave of nervousness slowly began to overtake him, “N-no, I just really, I really like you Asahi!”

Asahi smiled, “I don’t know what kind of flowers these are, but they’re colorful and energetic and they remind me of you.”

Nishinoya blushed hard, and shook his head, “God, Asahi you’re so sappy sometimes, I um, I like it -- let’s go put these in my room.”

Asahi followed Nishinoya into his bedroom, and took in a deep breath, “Yuu!”

“You’re not the only one who can be romantic.” Nishinoya proudly teased and he placed the delicate flowers over some forgotten homework on his desk, “You like it?”

Asahi stared at the bed, red and pink rose petals were sprinkled in the shape of a lopsided heart. It was horribly cliched, but it made Asahi ache for Nishinoya. He glanced up from the bed toward his boyfriend who had moved from the desk and was now only inches away from him.

“Yeah, I like it.”

Asahi’s eyes went from Nishinoya to the bed, then back to Nishinoya who was shifting on his feet, “I’m all yours Asahi.” he bit down on his lip, as if he was going to say something else but the words were too nervous to leave his mouth.

“You, you’re…”

“Asahi.” Nishinoya tilted his head toward the the bed with a mischievous smile, “Fuck me.”

Asahi wanted to slam Nishinoya straight into the bed, but being the thoughtful young man that he is and not wanting to accidentally hurt the smaller teen he took a more gentle approach. He swooped Nishinoya into his arms and laid him down on the bed before tackling him with a rainstorm of kisses.

Nishinoya parted his legs, allowing Asahi to settle in between them. He threw his head back, giving his boyfriend permission to devour the sensitive skin of his neck. Asahi’s breath was hot and desperate, kissing and biting at his lover, leaving soft bruises and marks.

“Mmmm, Asahi..” Nishinoya reached up and pulled at Asahi’s hair, releasing it from its tie. Asahi’s brown hair fell over his shoulders and tickled at Nishinoya’s clavicle and chest, “Asahi...I…”

“...Yeah?” Asahi’s voice was low and hushed, he spoke in a tone only reserved for delicate moments with Nishinoya.

The way Asahi stared at Nishinoya made his heart feel like it had been electrocuted. It was Asahi’s soft eyes and the protective way his muscular body held him, that made the smaller teen feel safe.

Nishinoya felt safe.The only time Karasuno’s guardian deity felt guarded himself was when he was with his ace. Asahi had a magic around him strong enough to calm the most violent of thunderstorms. He could command its brilliance to a whimper with a kind a word and a gentle touch.

“I’m yours Asahi, and I...” Nishinoya said again, there was a slight tremble to his voice, “I love you.”

Asahi immediately felt tears pool in his eyes, it was silly, because there was no reason to be crying. He had Noya underneath him, his tiny sized boyfriend stared up at him with bright eyes full of undoubting truth. Nishinoya always meant what he said.

“Asahi,” Nishinoya pressed the palms of his hands against his own eyes, “Stop that, you’re gonna make me cry!”

“I’m sorry, I just -- I...to hear that from you and…” Asahi kissed Nishinoya deeply, and said the same, “I love you too.”

Asahi backed up a little, he pulled Nishinoya’s boxers off and began kissing at the inside of his boyfriend’s thighs. Nishinoya could feel the heat of Asahi’s breath against his thigh sending a trickle of pleasure up into his dick. It was an agonizing type of pleasure to feel Asahi’s soft hair fall in between his thighs and on his penis. Suddenly, Asahi licked up from the base of Nishinoya’s penis toward the end. A spasm of desire carved through Nishinoya’s body and he begged, “Asahi, Asahi please…”  
They were going to do it right this time.

Asahi was slow about it, not because he wanted to tease Nishinoya but because he was afraid of hurting him. He coated his fingers with the lube Daichi had given him and slowly inserted one into Nishinoya.

“Let me know if something is wrong.”

Nishinoya nodded, and as Asahi watched for any distress signs he noticed that for once Nishinoya was completely relaxed.

“You ready for the next one?”

Nishinoya nodded and felt Asahi slowly insert a second finger, he let out a whimper. Before Nishinoya could begin to tense up, Asahi bent down and pecked kisses onto the tip of his penis. A trembling moan escaped Nishinoya’s lips, it was a pleasurable sound and even more so to hear him beg, “Asahi, please…”

Asahi didn’t say anything back just yet, instead he continued to stretch Nishinoya out with his fingers and watched as his body began to heat up. Quickly, he slipped on one of the condoms, and asked, “You want to try again?”

“Yes.”

“...only a little at a time…” Asahi pressed the head of his penis against Nishinoya’s hole, and slowly pushed it in.

Nishinoya breathed in deeply, not feeling as uncomfortable as he did before, instead of telling Asahi to stop, he urged, “Keep going, keep going…”

Asahi did what Nishinoya told him too and continued his slow decent into the depths of the thunderstorm he loved. The loud moans urged him to press forward until he was completely inserted and starring his boyfriend in the eyes.

“...slowly…” Nishinoya breathed the command as he wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck, his nails digging into his boyfriend’s back.

Ignoring the pricks of Nishinoya’s fingernails, Asahi leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He slowly rocked his body into Nishinoya, feeling the smaller teen’s body tremble in euphoria. The sound of Nishinoya’s heavy breaths sent erotic ripples through Asahi but he refused to go any faster, at least without Nishinoya’s permission.

“Ahhh, oh -- oh Asahi!!!”

“I love you, Yuu.”

“Go faster, please -- ah!”

Asahi’s skin was warm against Nishinoya’s body, it was comforting and safe, he enjoyed hearing every soft grunt and half stopped moan. The best thing, of course, was Asahi’s body being so close to him -- inside him, and he was the only one to have ventured so deep into the storm.

“Breathe, Yuu…” Asahi whispered, noticing how Nishinoya was near hyperventilation, “It’s alright -- I -- I’ve got you…”

As gentle as Asahi was with trying to go in harder and faster, each time to Nishinoya felt as if he was getting the wind knocked out of him. He couldn’t keep the air in his lungs, as the edges of his vision were beginning to go black, he dug his nails into Asahi’s back. Not only did Nishinoya’s nails break Asahi’s skin, they also broke his concentration and he could no longer hold himself. The orgasam shot through Asahi, he let out a soft moan as the feeling of glittering stars explode up his spine and out his fingertips.Asahi wasn’t done yet though, he was going to give Nishinoya an orgasim.  

“...You’re mine.” Asahi grabbed Nishinoya’s penis by the shaft, he worked it and thrusted himself at least three more times.

Nishinoya felt pinpricks of electricity begin to spark through his body, it branched out through every nerve. It was a hurricane of pulsating pleasure, euphoria, and air. As the orgasm left Nishinoya’s body, Asahi took his hand and slowly laid down right beside him.

Taking in a deep breath, Nishinoya smiled, and buried his face in Asahi’s arms, “Fu-fuck...Asahi that was, it was great…”

Asahi a hand through Nishinoya’s hair, “You sure, just take in deep breaths…”

“Yeah, I’m fine -- just am, is, was -- um… I’m a bit dizzy.”

“Stay here.” Asahi kissed Nishinoya on the cheek and hopped off the bed.

On the way to the kitchen, Asahi discarded his condom, washed his hands. Once he made it to the kitchen, he took a cold water bottle from the fridge and returned to the bedroom.

“Hey, you sure you’re alright?” he asked, as he climbed back into the bed.

Nishinoya nodded, his eyes were half lidded and he yawned, “Yeah, I’m yeah...I dunno I feel...sleepy?”

Asahi smiled he opened the water bottle and handed it over, “You’re just really relaxed right now, oh -- Yuu, careful don’t spill it.”

“Okay.”

Nishinoya drank half the water bottle before setting it down on the floor, “Will you sleep with me, Asahi?”

“Of course.”

Under the covers, Asahi wrapped his arms around Nishinoya’s tiny frame. Asahi had never seen Nishinoya so calm, so still, and relaxed. He had tamed thunder.

“I love you, Asahi.”

“I love you too, Yuu.”

-0-0-0-

The tranquility had long passed once the next practice session arrived. No one on the team really suspected much, only that Nishinoya and Asahi were more openly affectionate with each other than usual and both of them had arrived late.

It was not until after practice, in the changing room did speculation begin, Hinata noticed, “Hey, what happened to you two?”

“What do you mean?” Asahi nervously answered Hinata’s question with another question.

“You’ve got tiny little cuts on your back and --”

“Who has cuts on their back?” Tanaka overheard, he turned his attention to Asahi and Nishinoya, “Are those -- oh shit! Nice job guys!”

“Tanaka, do you have to swear all the time --, “ Daichi stopped his sentence midway, switching his attention from Tanaka too Nishinoya, noticing all the hickies on his shoulders and chest,  “Really Asahi? It looks like he someone slammed rocks on him over and over!”

“I’m sorry!”

Suga laughed, and patted Asahi on the shoulder, “Hey, it’s alright.”

“There’s a lot more!” Nishinoya touched the side of his neck, “But my mom didn’t want me to go to school with all the marks and so she covered them up with makeup and she was really mad at Asahi.”  
  
“Yeah, um, I’m not allowed to be alone with him anymore.”

“You put all those bruises on Noya?” Hinata asked, “Why?”

Asahi nervously glanced at Nishinoya, who answered with a quick lie, “It’s a long story, you’re going to have to earn it if I’m going to tell you!”

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being longer than I expected, and I almost divided it up into chapters but decided not too. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this!!! I had a wonderful time writing this, so thank you for stopping by and reading!!! 
> 
> Thanks!!!
> 
> You all are the best!!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
